Monkey Island 2: LeChuck's Revenge
Monkey Island 2: LeChuck's Revenge (abbreviated as MI2) is the second game in the ''Monkey Island'' series of adventure games. It had largely the same development crew as the first one, led by Ron Gilbert with the assistance of Tim Schafer and Dave Grossman. The game was notably improved from the first, with substantially better graphics and a graphic-interface tablet as opposed to the text-based one from the first game (which was supplemented in later CD releases of Secret). This game now follows Guybrush Threepwood's quest for the treasure of Big Whoop. He finds himself on the backwater island of Scabb Island and from there he makes his way between two other islands. As per the title, LeChuck is raised from the dead and intends to take his vengeance on Guybrush. Like the first game, this one is divided into four parts; it is unique in that most of the story is told as a flashback by Guybrush. *'Part 1: The Largo Embargo' - Guybrush has to get rid of the constant nuisance of the Scabb Island bully Largo LaGrande and discover a way off the island. *'Part 2: Four Map Pieces' - Guybrush sets out to look for the four pieces of the map that will lead him to Big Whoop. *'Part 3: LeChuck's Fortress' - LeChuck kidnaps Wally and Guybrush has to rescue him, inadvertently making his way to LeChuck's Fortress. *'Part 4: Dinky Island' - Guybrush finds himself on Dinky Island. The music was once more composed by Michael Land, with the addition of Peter McConnell and Clint Bajakian. Extacto de las memorias Excerpted from The Memoirs of Guybrush Threepwood: The Monkey Island Years: "I thought I'd killed the Ghost Pirate LeChuck for good. Wrong. How many times can that bloated old fool die? Other pirates tell me there's no escape. "When LeChuck wants you dead, you're dead", they say. Legend has it that the treasure of Big Whoop holds the key to great power... I must find it before LeChuck finds me." Argumento The game opens with Guybrush swinging above a huge chasm, one arm gripping a rope tied to the lip of the chasm, the other holding a treasure chest. Elaine climbs down on a rope and asks him how on earth he got into this situation. Guybrush sighs and tells her his story... Parte 1: The Largo Embargo Guybrush Threepwood has become a rich and successful pirate, but one treasure eludes him: the legendary treasure of Big Whoop. He travels to Scabb Island in search of the treasure, only to find no treasure and a sailing embargo in place. The embargo is enforced by Largo LaGrande, who uses his reputation as LeChuck's former right-hand man to keep the population in line. When Guybrush encounters Largo, he's shaken down and all his possessions stolen. With no money and no way off the island, Guybrush explores Scabb and finds that the Voodoo Lady has moved to a nearby swamp. She tells him that the only way to defeat Largo is to make a voodoo doll of him. Guybrush retrieves the necessary ingredients and brings them to the Voodoo Lady, who creates the doll. With the voodoo doll ready, Guybrush confronts Largo and tells him to leave the island for good. In his moment of triumph, however, Guybrush reveals to Largo that he was the one who killed the Ghost Pirate LeChuck—and to prove it, he shows Largo LeChuck's beard, still wriggling. Largo snatches the beard and tells Guybrush that this is all they need to resurrect LeChuck from the dead. Guybrush visits the Voodoo Lady again, who confirms that if Largo has any animated tissue, it may be possible to resurrect LeChuck's body. She advises that the best thing for Guybrush to do now is to continue looking for Big Whoop. Before he leaves the island Guybrush meets Wally B. Feed, a cartographer who's done some amateur Big Whoop research. From Wally he learns that a map was made to the treasure of Big Whoop, and that it was split into four pieces. He also learns the name of a book in the Phatt City Library with more information on the treasure. Additionally Guybrush meets Captain Dread, who agrees to charter his ship to him. Parte 2: Four Map Pieces Once out on the high seas, Captain Dread tells Guybrush he can only sail to three islands: Scabb Island, Booty Island and Phatt Island. When Guybrush first heads to Phatt Island, however, he is immediately arrested. He is taken to the mansion of Governor Phatt, who reveals to him that LeChuck is not only alive but has put a price on his head. Guybrush is locked up but soon escapes. He heads to the Phatt City Library and checks out Big Whoop: Unclaimed Bonanaza or Myth?, which tells him the names of the four pirates who originally found the treasure. While in Phatt City he also picks up an invitation to Governor Marley's Mardi Gras Party on Booty Island. When Guybrush decides to head to Booty Island, he immediately finds a piece of the Big Whoop map on sale in an antique shop. The shopkeeper is charging an exorbitant price, however, and will only exchange the piece for the figurehead from the Mad Monkey, a huge galleon that sank for unknown reasons. Guybrush charters another ship from Captain Kate Capsize and, using his ability to hold his breath for ten minutes, retrieves the figurehead from the ocean floor. He trades it to the antique store owner for Young Lindy's map piece. Guybrush also visits Governor Marley's Mardi Gras Party, where he finds a piece of the map to Big Whoop proudly on display. He also finds Elaine Marley, the woman who skipped out on him all those months ago. Elaine tells him that they were a mistake, they were never meant to be together. Guybrush presses on and nearly wins her back, but at the crucial moment asks her if he can have her piece of the map. Elaine throws him out of her house and the map piece out the window. The latter first gets caught on a cliff, but when Guybrush tries to rescue it a bird takes it and escapes to a big tree, where Guybrush locates the map piece with help from his canine namesake. This gives him Captain Marley's share of the map. He heads back to Phatt Island and the offshore island where Rum Rogers was supposed to have retired. Once he gets there the distance across is too far to swim, but Guybrush finds a tunnel behind a waterfall which leads under the sea to the island. There he finds the cottage occupied by a large pirate who brews his own liquor, and challenges him to a grog-drinking contest. Guybrush wins by cheating, then finds a hidden passage to an underground room containing a skeleton holding a map piece. Now he has Rum Rogers's share of the map. Meanwhile Largo has been spying on Guybrush's progress. He meets LeChuck and tells him that the four map pieces will be useless to Guybrush on their own. He'll need to see a cartographer to have them decoded. Largo plans to head him off before he gets there. Rapp Scallion's map piece is the only one remaining and he died on Scabb Island, so Guybrush heads back to Scabb. He finds Rapp's coffin in a crypt inside the Scabb Island Cemetery. Using a potion from the Voodoo Lady he reconstitutes Rapp's cremated body. But Rapp won't tell him where the map is hidden because he's haunted by the possibility that he may have left the gas on inside the Steamin' Weenie Hut. Guybrush goes to the hut and turns off the gas, and in return Rapp gives him the final piece of the map. He can't make much sense of the four pieces on their own, so he decides to visit Wally. Wally agrees to make the four pieces into a single map if he'll run an errand for him, to pick up a love potion the Voodoo Lady made for him. Guybrush does this, but when he gets back he finds that LeChuck has kidnapped Wally and taken the map. Not knowing what to do, Guybrush heads back to the Voodoo Lady's, where he finds a couple of boxes apparently destined for LeChuck's headquarters. Guybrush climbs inside one and waits. Parte 3: LeChuck's Fortress Inside LeChuck's Fortress, Guybrush climbs out of the box and explores. He soon finds Wally locked up in a cell. Wally tells him that the map was of an island called Dinky. Guybrush goes looking for a key, but is captured by LeChuck, who takes him and Wally down to a torture room, where they are hung over a pit of acid. LeChuck has set up an elaborate deathtrap, activated by a single candle, which will drop them into the acid within minutes. He tells them that he will then take their bones, still alive and in great pain, and make them into a chair, which he will sit in every day and listen to Guybrush scream. LeChuck leaves them, and Guybrush is able to spit at the candle and extinguish it. Quickly he and Wally escape. They find themselves in a pitch dark room, and when Guybrush strikes a match the room is revealed to be full of dynamite. Guybrush drops the match and sets off the dynamite. A huge explosion rips apart LeChuck's Fortress and sends Guybrush hurtling across the sea. Parte 4: Dinky Island When he wakes Guybrush finds himself on a beach. From a sign on the beach he realizes he has found Dinky Island, home of the treasure of Big Whoop. Exploring the island he eventually finds a big X, site of the treasure. He digs down but finds a layer of cement. With a box of dynamite he blows up the cement, only to find a great empty cavern beneath. The ground crumbles under his feet and Guybrush falls. On Booty Island Elaine hears the explosion. She immediately heads for Dinky Island, and soon locates Guybrush, as seen in the game's opening. Having now listened to his story in full, she agrees to help him, but before she can do anything Guybrush's rope gives way, and he falls to the floor of the cavern. When he gets up Guybrush is in pitch darkness. He gropes around for a light switch, but when he turns one on LeChuck is standing there waiting for him and claiming to be Guybrush's brother. He shows Guybrush a voodoo doll, which he uses to sadistically torture him. As he does so he tells Guybrush that they will always be bound to each other's fate; Guybrush refuses to believe him. Evading LeChuck as best he can, he assembles the ingredients of his own voodoo doll, all the while making a number of surprising discoveries, including the skeletal remains of his parents in a medical examination room (underneath a large sign reading LOST PARENTS, with an arrow), an elevator to Mêlée Island, and the infrastructure for an amusement park. With a bag of the Voodoo Lady's he still has in his possession, Guybrush builds the doll and turns the tables on LeChuck. LeChuck refuses to give in until Guybrush rips the leg off the doll, whereupon LeChuck's real leg falls off and he crashes to the floor. As he lies there gasping for breath, he asks Guybrush to take his mask off and reveal the true face of his brother. Guybrush doesn't trust him, but does as he says. Underneath the mask it's his "creepy older brother Chuckie", who tells him their parents had sent him to find Guybrush; that's why he'd been tracking him down all this time. The reunion of the two "brothers" is interrupted by a man in brown coveralls, not unlike the delivery crew in Acts II and III, telling them that kids are not allowed "down here." When Chuckie and Guybrush emerge into the light they're both four feet tall, and in an amusement park of some kind. Their parents come along and tell Guybrush they'd been worried sick about him, and he can either agree with his "parents", state his identity, or simply ask, "This is weird. What's going on here?" As they walk off, we see that the amusement park bears a striking resemblance to Booty Island, and hung over the entrance is a huge banner that reads "Big Whoop Amusement Park". As the family leaves Chuckie turns his face to the screen and sparks of lightning jump from his eyes. The game ends with Elaine standing at the top of the cavern on Dinky Island, worried that LeChuck may have cast a spell on Guybrush. Personajes Personajes principales * Guybrush Threepwood * Elaine Marley * LeChuck * Voodoo Lady * Largo LaGrande * Wally B. Feed Personajes secundarios * Stan * Herman Toothrot * Governor Phatt * Captain Kate Capsize * Captain Dread * Rapp Scallion * Bart & Fink * Rum Rogers, Jr. * Men of Low Moral Fiber (Pirates) Ancillary Characters * Augustus DeWatt * The Barkeeper * Bernard the Cook * Bruno (the man behind the door in the alley) * The Booty Boutique Dealer * Elaine's Chef * Chester (the Lucasfilm Hints Line Phone Operator) * Chuckie (LeChuck in disguise as Guybrush's Brother) * The Costume Shop Storekeeper * Fred the Wheel Dealer * The Delivery Men * Filbert the Gardener * The Fisherman * Gov. Phatt's Guard * Guybrush the Dog * Guybrush's Parents * Innkeeper * Jojo the Monkey * The Librarian * Mad Marty * Mardi Gras Guard * Pegbiter the Alligator * Polly the Parrot * Ralphie * Rum Rogers Sr. * The Spitmaster * Voodoo Priest * Walt the Dog * Woody the Woodsmith Islas * Scabb Island * Booty Island * Phatt Island * Dinky Island * Monkey Island (not explicit here, but established in Curse) Diferencias de versión Like the first game, the second was released on a variety of platforms, on both floppy-disk and CD. The only version with noticeable differences is the Amiga version which had a lower amount of graphical details (for example the shipwrecks at Woodtick). However, the Amiga version is noted for having superior audio quality due to its use of sampled instruments rather than the FM synthesis most PC users are used to get from Adlib and Soundblaster cards. The Amiga version is missing many musical cues, though. The gameplay remained unchanged in the re-release on the ''Monkey Island'' Bounty Pack. Monkey Island 2 Special Edition: LeChuck's Revenge, released 19 years after the original game, uses updated graphics, adds voice-overs by many of the same actors as in the later games, and integrates a hint system as was done with The Secret of Monkey Island: Special Edition.MI2SE Review at ign.com Notas * The game can be played either on normal or lite-mode. This is the first of two games in the series to have such a feature. The lite-mode is not substantially different, but eliminates the character of Kate Capsize and many of the puzzles are relatively easier. Because the lite-mode is essentially a tweaked version of the normal game some mistakes were made by overlooking certain aspects (the antique dealer still talks about the Mad Monkey figurehead, even though the player can simply buy the map-piece, which is not possible in normal-mode); as well, completing lite-mode may be confusing if the player is used to the normal mode. * As in the first game, there is one way to kill Guybrush. If the player takes too long rescuing Guybrush and Wally, they will be lowered into the acid pit. At this point Elaine will interrupt Guybrush and ask how, if he died in LeChuck's acid pit, he's now alive and well on Dinky Island. Guybrush agrees it didn't happen that way, and the game returns to LeChuck's Fortress. (In the Special Edition, this "incident" in LeChuck's fortress earns points as one of the achievements on the Xbox Live Arcade; in the PS3 version, it also earns a "Five Minutes Later..." bronze trophy in the PlayStation Network Trophy Achievements.) * As a gag, the elevator near the end of the game takes you back to the alley behind the church on Mêlée Island. The player can't explore further, however, as the street has been cut off. ** This has led some fans to speculate that The Real Secret of Monkey Island is the fact that Guybrush's entire experience in the first two games is the product of his child's imagination, citing the fact that original series creator Ron Gilbert was not involved in the production of the next games and claiming that only he knew the real secret.This Youtube video details one version of this theory. Ron Gilbert has commented that these theories are not correct but may be close to the real secret as he saw it. Ver también * ''Monkey Island 2: LeChuck's Revenge'' In-Jokes Referencias Reviews * Adventure Classic Gaming * Just Adventure + ''- First review'' * Just Adventure + ''- Second review'' * The International House of Mojo * Uziana Enlaces externos * * * Soundtrack (MT-32 version) Categoría:Juegos Categoría:En Desarrollo